1. Field
The method and apparatus relates to a method and apparatus for estimating and processing a motion of a multi-view image by using disparity information of the multi-view image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion estimation of multi-view images to generate an image between two images may be performed by a method of estimating a motion between two sequential images or by a method of estimating a motion between two images having different points of view. The latter may be performed by acquiring disparity information, and the former may be performed by acquiring a motion vector.
In this case, when a motion is estimated, between two sequential images, each image having an independent point of view, motion estimation values of the points of view may lack consistency.